Ma peine, ta peine, notre bonheur
by Rubyy
Summary: Allongé sur son lit Jacob Black n'en pouvait plus. Désespéré il songeait une fois de plus à son amour pour Bella. Non loin de là, une personne attends, inlassablement, que quelqu'un l'aide et la sorte de cet enfer qui est son quotidien. Qui pourrais se douter, que ces deux êtres que tout oppose se retrouveraient liés par un caprice du destin? Qui sait ce que la vie leur réserve...


Bonjour, bonsoir. Merci de prendre la peine de lire ma première one shot sur Jacob ! Ceci est seulement la première partie, la fin n'étant pas encore finie. Et puis ça commençait à être un peu long. J'espère que sa va vous plaire !

Je précise que les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... sauf Luna qui viens tout droit de ma petite cervelle dérangée. Bon, bonne lecture !

Rubyy.

**Ma peine, ta peine, notre bonheur.**

Dans la ville de Forks, sans cesse noyée sous d'épais nuages sombres, on trouve une réserve indienne, abritant les Quileutes. Une tribu regorgeant de mystère et de magie.

A l'ombre de la forêt, une maison. Une maison comme on en voit par dizaines dans la réserve. Une maison à l'allure tout a fait guillerette, mais au sous sol plein de secrets. Car derrière les deux portes battantes de bois menant à la cave, se trouve une jeune fille. Une jeune fille qui aurait pu être comme les autres si le destin en avait décidé autrement. Une jeune fille, au corps et au visage marqués par la haine et le mépris de son propre père. Une jeune fille enchaînée, entravée, plaquée contre le mur, incapable de bouger. Une jeune fille, née de l'amour de deux êtres, malheureusement au mauvais moment, depuis haï par ses propres parents.

Plus encore depuis que ces dits parents ont été témoins de l'apogée de cette fièvre qui touche certains jeunes membres de la tribu. Une jeune fille à peine consciente, à peine vivante, attendant vainement que _le salut qui lui était promis_ la libère enfin de ses douleurs. Une jeune fille, sans espoir. Survivant encore, un jour , une heure, une minute, une seconde. Inlassablement. Accrochée au peu de vie qui lui reste . Accroché a un vain espoir . L'espoir de l'abnégation. L'espoir de rédemption. Qu'on lui pardonne les péchés qu'elle n'a jamais commis. Qu'on lui pardonne le sang qu'elle n'a jamais fait couler. Qu'on lui pardonne les crimes dont l'accable son père. Qu'on lui pardonne. Tout simplement.

Mais cette histoire commence bien loin des tracas de cette jeune fille. Cette histoire commence dans un autre monde. Un monde différent mais pourtant tellement proche de celui de la jeune fille. Un monde de magie. Un monde se trouvant juste de l'autre côté des portes battantes qui s'ouvrent vers l'extérieur. Un monde se trouvant au sein même de la réserve Quileute. Le monde de Jacob Black.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans la petite maison rouge de Billy Black, le dit Jacob venait de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur son lit, le faisant dangereusement craquer. Le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, la mâchoire contractée, la respiration hachée par sa précédente course, il réalisa peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer. Il se rappela de chaque détail de cette journée... De ce cauchemar.

Il avait poursuivis la vampire rousse toute la sainte journée dans les forêts, ricochant contre les arbres comme une balle rebondissante, dans les montagnes, slalomant entre les pics rocheux, escaladant le flan des monts les plus haut, glissant sur les recoins les plus escarpés, et enfin, près des falaises, là où elle s'était échappée. Là ou il l'avait laissé s'échapper.

Mais il s'en fichait de cette vulgaire sangsue.C'est aussi Là qu'il l'avait vu ,elle, sa Bella, son amie, son amour, sauter dans le vide. Son cœur s'était glacé d'effroi. L'air saturé d'humidité, le remouds des vagues... il savait que si il ne faisait rien , elle ne s'en sortirait sans réfléchir, il avait repris forme humaine et avait sauté à sa suite. Il l'avait repêché de justesse et avait entrepris de la ranimer, la peur au ventre. Alors qu'il appuyait sa poitrine pour lui faire recracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalée les pires scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête. Puis finalement elle s'était mise à tousser. Il cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer tant le soulagement lui nouait la gorge. Sam avait alors accouru, lui ordonnant de la ramener chez elle. Il s'était exécuté, faisant une halte chez lui pour lui prêter des vêtements secs.

Dans la vieille chevrolet, l'ambiance était étrange, lourde de sens et en même temps emplie d'une douce odeur sucrée. Dans cette torpeur il s'était alors dit que c'était l'occasion idéale pour tenter sa chance. Eh bien non. Elle l'avait repoussée.

Immédiatement après il avait senti l'odeur des sangsues. Devant la maison, une voiture …il n'avait pas tout de suite fait le lien, mais à la réaction de Bella, il avait vite compris : les Cullen. Il avait tenter de la retenir, mais rien à faire, comment lutter face à ces précieuses sangsues immortelles ? Et coriaces avec ça. Mais c'est qu'ils ont tout pour plaire !

Il resta un moment dans la voiture, avant de, ronger par l'inquiétude, prendre à son tour le chemin de la maison. Le loup était alors tombé nez a nez avec Alice Cullen. Autant dire que son nez si délicat de sangsue n'était pas ravi de cette rencontre. Elle eu tout de même la présence d'esprit de les laisser tous les deux seuls un et Bella. Il en avait profité pour d'abord s'assurer qu'elle soi seule puis il avait tenté à nouveau de prendre la place qu'il convoitait dans le cœur de Bella, et faillit réussir... puisse que leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlés, mais... cet Edward... cette raclure de vampire s'était encore mis sur son chemin. Le téléphone avait sonné et tout c'était accélérer. Il s'était fait engueuler pour ne pas avoir passer le téléphone à la jeune fille, puis la sœur de monsieur « parfaitement parfait sous tout rapports » avait débarquer baragouinant quelque chose comme quoi le pauvre Edward allait tenter de se suicider. Pauvre bête, mais qu'il crève ! Il était déjà mort alors de toute façon... Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire cynique.

Sans attendre Bella s'était pratiquement jetée dans la voiture d'Alice . Il l'avait suivie, la suppliant de rester à ses côtés. Supplié... il se serais même sûrement agenouillé si il l'avait pu. Mais elle n'avait rien écouté, elle était partie, le laissant seul sur le palier de la maison.

Ce nouveau rejet avait eu raison de son moral. Il n 'en pouvait plus. Que fallait il qu'il fasse pour qu'enfin elle oublie sa précieuse sangsue réfrigérée parfum je schlingue ? Que fallait il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle le voit ? Pas comme le meilleur ami toujours présent, mais comme Jacob … Jacob l'homme... Que fallait il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle l'aime... comme lui l'aimait ? Que fallait il qu'il fasse ? Combien de temps devait il attendre ? Combien de fois fallait il qu'il souffre ? Il était perdu, au bord du désespoir...noyé par ses larmes qui ne sortaient pas... qu'il refusait de faire sortir...

Et le voilà affalé dans son lit les poings serrés contre la housse de couette , retenant le plus possible ses perles salées qui débordaient à la barrière de ses cils.

Il laissa échappé un sanglot étouffé par l'oreiller. Même si il l'aimait de toute son âme, Bella lui avait vraiment fait du mal, pire que ça, elle l'avait déçue, et lui avait piétiner le cœur sans aucune hésitation. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour se remettre de sa rupture, pour réussir à passer outre, et encore, elle n'y était pas encore tout a fait arrivée. Et à la première occasion , elle repartait se jeter dans la gueule du loup...Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

En vérité, elle était égoïste. Elle n'avait pas pensée une seule fois à lui... depuis le jour ou elle était venue le trouver dans son garage avec les deux motos... c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre alternative... quand plus tard elle l'avait presque harcelé pour qu'il lui révèle sa nature, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule a nouveau, et parce qu'elle savait, que son père allait la renvoyer à sa mère si elle perdurait dans sa solitude. Elle s'était servie de lui... tout simplement. Jacob était amoureux, certes, mais cela ne lui avait pas empêcher de comprendre ce qui la motivait...

Oui, elle était aussi égoïste que lui était sot... Car tout le temps, il était conscient que la jeune fille ne restait près de lui que par procuration. Mais comme on dit l'amour est aveugle...et l'être humain, cruel. Il s'était bêtement dit qu'elle changerait d'avis avec le temps. Autant dire qu'il s'était lourdement trompé...

C'est ainsi que le cœur en morceau et une réalité ancrée dans toutes ces pensées, le jeune homme s'endormit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent ponctuées par la traque intensive de Victoria. Jacob cherchait, par tous les moyens à oublier Bella, et la peine qu'elle lui avait infligée. Cette douleur qui siégeait à la place de son cœur se transformait peu à peu en une colère sombre et menaçante qui grouillait au fond de lui, tapis dans l'ombre attendant son heure, le dévorant veine par veine. Cette colère qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à taire, tentant vainement de l'évacuer dans ses courses effrénées à la poursuite de la sangsue rousse. Il passait presque toutes ses nuits dehors, à faire des rondes, à traquer, sans relâche l'ennemi qu'il haïssait tant.

Le jour, il dormait, ou tout du moins, tentait de dormir, mais le repos le fuyait. Son corps se faisait lourd à mesure que la fatigue s'accumulait. Mais il ne disait rien. Il s'obstinait à continuer à ce rythme intensif. Sans écouter les conseils d'Embry, ou de Quil, ou encore Jared. Paul s'y était même mis une fois, maladroitement certes mais tout d même. Ce fut sans succès... Même Sam n'arrivait à rien.

Un soir alors qu'il faisait ses rondes avec Sam justement, l'Alpha de la meute en eu marre de cette situation, de l'épuisement moral que ressentait son second, de ce traitement que le jeune homme infligeait à son propre corps. Depuis son départ pour Voltera, Sam, qui avait consentis à laisser une chance à Bella, s'était mis à la haïr de tout son être. Lui pour qui chaque membre de la meute était comme un petit frère à protéger, un louveteau, voir Jacob se détruire pour cette fille lui était très difficile. Il avait été le premier à muter, et de ce fait avait développer un instinct protecteur très fort envers chacun des membres de sa meute. Un peu comme un instinct paternel...

De plus , et il se haïssait pour cela, le jeune homme s'était proposer pour aller rappeler au Cullen qui étaient de retour les thermes de l'accord. Lorsque Sam avait émis cette idée, Jacob s'était porté immédiatement volontaire. Il n'avait pu refuser. Comme il lui était difficile de refuser à Jacob toutes ses rondes. Bien qu'il lui ordonne souvent d'aller se reposer le jeune loup refusait sans cesse, campant sur ses positions avec toute la détermination d 'un troupeau de mules entier. Mais cette fois si la coupe était pleine.

N'écoutant que lui, tandis qu'ils suivait tous deux une énième piste laissée par la rouquine, l'énorme loup noire freina brusquement sa course, arrêtant de ce fait l'autre loup brun roux qui le suivait. Un jappement de surprise s'échappa de cette énorme gueule et il lança un regard incrédule au dos de son se retourna vers son bêta pour remarquer avec un peu de joie que le jeune loup le dépassait presque. C'est bien connue, le chef de la meute est toujours le plus fort... et le plus grand. Jacob devrait donc bientôt prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit. L'alpha planta son regard dans les prunelles sombres de son bêta et lui dit gravement

**« -Jacob, cette fois ci j'en ai marre. »**

**« -Qu'est ce qui te prend Sam ? »**

**« -Je te retourne la question. »**

**« -qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je pense pas que sa soit le meilleur moment pour me faire part de tes sermons ! On va encore la perdre ! »**

Mais le plus vieux ne l'écouta pas et continua sur un ton réprobateur.

**« Pourquoi tu fais tout sa ? On dirait presque que tu veux te tuer à la tache. »**

**« -Je veux juste régler cette histoire au plus vite pourquoi tu me prend la tête ? »**

**« -Peut être parce que sa va faire une semaine que tu ne fait plus attention a toi. On le sait tous que t'es déprimé à cause de Bella mais je pense pas que sa soit une raison pour refuser de te reposer non? Alors maintenant tu rentre chez toi, et tu te repose gentiment »**

« -Lâche moi, Sam je fais ce que je veux ! » Grogna-t-il en secouant sa grosse tête mécontent.

**« -J'ai dit rentre ! »**

Le loup roux se mit a grogner à l'entente de cet ordre. Crocs en avant l'atmosphère se fit lourde. En réponse Sam se redressa , paraissant ainsi encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était. Les deux loups se fixèrent un moment en chien de faïence . Puis Jacob du se rendre à l'évidence. Sam avait raison. L'indien laissa sa lourde tête pendre un moment dans le vide avant de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus. Il partis vers la réserve en trottinant.

Une fois devant sa maison, il repris forme humaine et monta à l'étage sans attendre. Arrivé dans sa chambre il s'assit sur son lit, après avoir enfilé un boxer. Il tourna son regard vers sa fenêtre et se plongea dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il s'amusa à essayer de distinguer un moment les formes qu'il voyait, rendues diaboliques sous le regard de la lune. Toutes ses pensées dirigées vers la belle de son cœur, comme toujours depuis qu'elle avait tenter de le séduire sur cette plage...

Finalement il se coucha face contre l'oreiller et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Cette nuit fut la première ou, inconsciemment , Jacob, désespéré, laissa son loup lui montrer la voie.

_Il était allongé sur une surface douce et molle. Il se sentais bien... il sentais le vent sur son visage, son torse, son cou, ses bras ses jambes... partout... mais il n'avait pas froid. Non, il n'a jamais froid. Son cœur, qui le tiraillait sans relâche depuis une semaine maintenant, était apaisé. Il sentais une douce chaleur, comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, brûler au creux de sa poitrine. C'était tellement agréable... Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux... il sentais que si il les ouvrait... ses yeux... ce bien être, cette douce langueur dans laquelle il flottait disparaîtrait. Et il devrait alors retourner à la dure réalité. Et reprendre pied avec le désespoir qui le tourmentait. _

_Soudain il sentis , contre sa poitrine, quelque chose de chaud. C'était petit... menu... un peu comme une main. Oui c'est sa, une main. Une toute petite menotte... toute fine, toute chaude. Une menotte de femme sans doute. Elle l'effleurait à peine, sans vraiment le toucher... Pourtant il était persuadé au fond de lui que c'était bien une main. Elle resta un instant sur son torse, puis migra vers son cou. Et la il sentis, il la sentis vraiment, contre son épaule, une main de chair et de sang. Une main brûlante. Une louve ? Était ce possible ? Pourtant il n'y avait que Leah comme louve dans la meute ? Et Jake le sentais. Sa n'était pas Leah. Leah était forte, et avait une poigne redoutable. Et aussi la subtilité d'un vieux paysan vissé dans ses gros sabots. Tandis que cette main, était douce, comme une plume qui vous effleure le visage. Douce et presque fragile, si bien qu'il cru presque que cette main était celle d'une enfant. Il la sentis migrer encore, de son épaule à sa gorge, puis sa mâchoire. La douce chaleur qui semblait irradier de sa poitrine s'intensifiait tout au long du parcours de ces doigts inconnu. Puis il ne les sentis plus. _

_Il eu alors froid. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il eu froid. Sa ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait comme un manque, un vide, qui pris peu à peu la place de cette flamme dans son cœur. Il eu presque envie de pleurer. Quel était ce sentiment ? Ce manque qui le rongeait ? Pourquoi ressentait il ça ? _

_Brusquement , le sortant de ses pensées la main réapparu. Elle s'appuya fortement sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur. A travers ses paupières closes, il cru presque la voir. Une main fine aux longs doigts fuselés, une main... presque squelettique . Cette vision lui serra le cœur . _

_« -... »_

_Une voix ? Était ce une voix qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Quel était la signification de ce rêve ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Dans sa confusion Jacob ouvrit les yeux. Il ne tenait plus, il lui fallait savoir , avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire. IL souleva lentement ses paupières dévoilant ses iris noirs. Il eu juste l temps d'apercevoir un long rideau de fils d'encre avant... _

« -Jake ! Réveilles toi fils, Sam est en bas. »

Avant que son père ne le secoue par l'épaule, manquant de lui coller une crise cardiaque. Comme couché sur des braises, l'indien se redressa d'un coup, la respiration hachée. IL lui fallu quelques minutes pour émerger totalement. Quel rêve...

Encore troublé il fila sous la douche, attrapant au passage les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Une fois ensevelis sous le jet d'eau brûlant il laissa mollement retomber sa tête. Quel rêve... bizarre. Il se massa la nuque un instant tout en se remémorant ces images qui commençaient déjà à s'effacer de sa mémoire.

La respiration lente et calme il réfléchit à sa situation. Il se sentais... bien ? Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer constamment -à l'insu de tous évidemment il a quand même un minimum de fierté- ou de défouler sa colère sur le pauvre mobilier innocent de la maison. Était ce à cause de cet étrange rêve ? Peut être...

« -JAKE ! Bouges toi un peu on à pas toute la journée ! »

Façon polie de son père de lui dire qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de se pomponner et d'accélérer un peu le mouvement. De bonne humeur le jeune homme sourit avant d'attraper le gel douche à sa droite et d'en verser un peu dans le creux de sa main. Il passa ensuite la dite main sur son torse et commença à se savonner. La tête rejetée en arrière, la face inondée parle jet d'eau qui lui fouettait durement la peau.

Il ressortis de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard habillé et parfumé, et descendit sans attendre les escalier avec la discrétion et la grâce d'un phacochère.

Le jeune homme déboula dans la cuisine le ventre grognant son mécontentement. Il passa devant Sam et son père, les saluant d'un signe de tête puis se rua vers le frigo et commença à le dévaliser. Il en sortis toute une plâtrée de nourriture diverse et variée, , s'assit sur le plan de travail et commença à dévorer son bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il releva enfin la tête vers les deux autres personnes présentes. Sam et son père tous deux assis autours de la table face au jeune indien le regardaient avec des yeux de balles de ping-pong. Jacob les regarda deux hommes se regardèrent entre eux, ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Cette magnifique scène je-te-regarde-tu-me-regarde-on-se-regarde-et-ont-t ire-tous-des-gueules-de-cons, étant bien sur ponctué d'un long silence de temps à autre coupé par les bruits de mastication de Jake.

« -Bah quoi ? » fini par demander le jeune loup, surpris par tant d'attention.

« -Euh... on peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur? » le questionna son Alpha.

Jacob, en toute réponse s'arrêta de bouger un instant. Maintenant qu'on lui faisait remarquer... il ne se sentait pas particulièrement déprimé, ou même triste... il était plutôt en forme... et affamé qui plus est ! Décrétant mentalement que ça n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat il replongea le nez dans le sien, de plat.

« -Jake, tu nous explique là? » insista son père.

Pour toute réponse le jeune indien haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte sans relever le nez de son assiette qu'il vidait à la vitesse de la lumière. Les deux hommes perplexes n'insistèrent pas , ils aurait bien le temps de cuisiner le plus jeune plus tard.

Une fois son banquet personnel fini l'indien daigna enfin prêter attention aux deux autres personnes toujours présentes. Il sauta de son perchoir et s'assit à son tour sur une des deux chaises toujours libres autours de la petite table de la cuisine .

« -Alors, Sam qu'est ce que tu fait là ? » demanda le jeune loup en croisant ses grands bras sur la table.

« -D'abord je viens voir comment tu vas. Apparemment tu te porte comme un charme ! »

« -Visiblement, oui, et l'autre raison ? »

« -Les Cullen, et Bella sont de retour, tu le sait non ? »

Le cœur de Jacob loupa un battement, ouais à la réflexion il n'allait pas si bien que sa. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Pourquoi déjà avait il accepter d'aller les rencontrer ? Ah oui, pour affronter la réalité, et accessoirement mettre les choses au clair avec Bella... Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... il devrait bien l'affronter un jour ou l'autre... non ?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Réflexion faite sa n'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Adossé contre un vieux tronc d'arbre, les bras nerveusement pressés contre sa poitrine Jacob ruminait sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'apporter la moto de Bella à Charlie ? Déjà que la conversation à venir ne le réjouissait pas des masses, si en plus il se mettait à agir sans réfléchir il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il soupira. Quelle plaie. IL avait déjà toute la scène en tête. Bella allait arriver, lui hurler dessus sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à le faire encore plus culpabiliser. C'est à dire a peu près 2 minutes après son arrivée. Merveilleux programme...

Des bruits de pas ainsi que des éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il reconnu l'une des voix son corps se crispa , son cœur s'arrêta et son stress augmenta. Bella arrivait, accompagnée de son mort vivant de poche. Il s'apprêtait à partir à leur rencontre quand il se rendis compte qu'ils venaient tous les deux dans sa direction. Sûrement le vampire qui l'avait sentis. Au moins il n'avait pas à bouger . Pas qu'il était feignant mais … cet arbre était super confortable ! Et plus sérieusement le stress l'avait tellement envahis qu'il ne se sentais pas capable de bouger de ce tronc.

Enfin, il les vit apparaître derrière un bosquet. Le jeune fille lorsqu'elle l'aperçu le fusilla immédiatement du regard. il fut envahis par la culpabilité. Mélangé à la vague de sentiment amoureux qui venait de de déferler dans sa tête, ses tempes pulsaient, il pouvait presque entendre la circulation se son sang dans son cerveau.

Comment avait il pu lui faire ça ? Bella était littéralement hors d'elle ! Son meilleur ami, son Jacob, qui avait toujours été la pour elle venait de la poignarder dans le dos ! Mais que lui avait elle fait pour mérité un tel sors ? Son père allait probablement la privée de sortie at vitam aeternam ! Elle ne pourrait pas voir Edward et sa famille comme bon lui semblait ! Et tout ça à cause de Jacob. En contournant un petit buisson dans les bois, guidée par les indications de son amour de toujours, elle vit finalement le deuxième homme de sa vie, après Edward. La nonchalance dont il semblait faire preuve l'énerva un peu plus. Elle le fusilla du regard, pleine de reproches.

« -Jake ! Pourquoi tu a fait ça ? Une moto Jake une moto ! Tu voulais que Charlie ai un infarctus en la voyant ou quoi ? Tu cherchais quoi ? A me punir pour je ne sais quoi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait hein ? Espèce d'idiot ! »

L'indien ne pu s'empêcher de sourire jaune. Et voilà. La simple vue de ce vampire avec Bella le rendais malade, ça, en plus du fait que la jeune fille l'avait abandonné sur son perron, pour courir à la poursuite de son soit disant grand amour qui entre parenthèses l'avait laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette trouée 6 mois plutôt. Et après elle s'étonne qu'il vienne lui rendre sa moto ? Elle avait un choix à faire. Bella avait choisie, c'était la sangsue. Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire dans le paysage. Il ferma un instant les yeux. La semaine de complainte qu'il avait vécu avait achever de le décider. Dès l'instant ou Bella était montée dans la voiture d'Alice Cullen, elle l'avait perdu. Il savait parfaitement qu'en faisant cela il la ferait souffrir à nouveau, mais il savait aussi que si il s'accrochait il allait souffrir aussi, et entraîner ces frères dans sa souffrance. Alors qu'ici , cette décision, il la prenait de son propre chef. Il choisissait de la laisser à son vampire, de déprimer une bonne soirée, et de tout faire pour oublier la jeune femme. C'était dit. Si il s'acharnait, leurs souffrances s'acharneraient aussi. Or si il l'oubliait, il n'aurait pratiquement plus aucune raison de désapprouver son union avec le vampire. Sauf le fait qu'il soir effectivement un vampire... Et puis en y réfléchissant. Ce matin il s'était senti beaucoup mieux. Avant de se rappeler qu'il allait la revoir, il s'était sentis comme ...apaisé. Et si il avait ressentis cela une fois, il pourrait le ressentir à nouveau. Et donc l'épisode Bella finirait bien par se terminer non ?

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement , animé d'une détermination inébranlable et plongea son regard noir dans les pupille chocolats de sa future ex-meilleure amie. La dite meilleure amie sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. D'où venait ce regard ? Pourquoi son Jacob, son indien, son meilleur ami, sa roue de secours la regardait il de cette manière ? Il déglutis, présentant qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et commença d'une vois calme :

« -Tu me demande pourquoi ? Parce que cette moto est à toi Bella. Tu me demande ce que tu m'a fait ? Tu n'a rien fait. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est là une partie de problème. Tu dit que je cherche à te punir ? Non , ou alors pas entièrement. En partant chercher ta sangsue de compagnie, tu a fait ton choix. A la minute ou tu a su pour moi, ou tu à su qui j'étais, ce que ça impliquait, tu avait un choix à faire. Lui, ou moi. T'a choisi. »

Tout au long de sa tirade le jeune loup ne sourcilla pas pas, il resta de marbre, fixant droit dans les yeux, la frêle jeune fille face à lui qui peu à peu perdait de ces couleurs. Il resta droit sur ses pieds ignorant les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« -Je, je ne comprend pas Jake, qu'est ce que... »

« -Jacob pense que vous ne pouvez plus être amis » intervint pour la première fois la voix veloutée d'Edward.

« -Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai rien choisi du tout ! Jake, je VEUX rester ton amie, je veux pas te perdre ! Pourquoi j'aurais à choisir ? Je peux très bien vous garder tous les deux ! Tu n'est qu'un lâche Jake ! Tu m'abandonne ! Et ta promesse alors ? »

Peu à peu Bella perdait son sang froid. Elle n'acceptait pas cette situation. Elle n'avait pas choisi ! Elle savait qu'Edward était l'homme de sa vie, mais et si il l'abandonnait encore ? Elle se retrouverais seule ! Elle ne voulais plus être seule ! Plus comme avant ! Parce que si elle se retrouvait seule a nouveau elle sombrerait ! Et son père l'enverrait chez sa mère ! Et elle ne reverrait plus Edward ! Jacob c'était un peu comme son ticket pour rester à Forks. Elle bloqua à cette pensée. Non ! Non... Jacob était... qu'était Jacob au juste pour elle ?

Inconscient du questionnement intérieur de la jeune fille le loup continua sur sa lancée.

« -Ma promesse, eh bien que préfère tu, que je parte ou qu'on se batte à mort avec ton cher et tendre ? Parce que si tu veux que je reste à tes coté c'est ce qui arrivera. Alors dans ce cas là autant en finir tout de suite, comme ça tout sera régler. » i

Il ne pu retenir un sourire. L'idée lui plaisait bien. Se battre pour Bella, avec sa sangsue... plutôt tentant. Le regard que lui lança alors Edward fit monter en lui une vague d'adrénaline. Oui se battre avec Edward, c'était une idée plus que tentante. Et comme ça il serais fixé, soit il restait au près de Bella soit il mourrait.

« -Que, quoi ? Mais, mais je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Moi je vous veux tous les deux ! Et comment je ferait si l'un de vous me laisse hein ? Je ne pourrais plus vous avoir tous les deux ! Je je ne peux pas accepter ça ! »

Peut a peu la panique envahis Bella. Comment faire ? Perdre Jacob c'était perdre son meilleur ami, son confident. Et perdre Edward c'était partir avec Jacob et renoncer a son destin et à ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde ! Une éternité auprès de l'homme de sa vie...

Edward lui fronça les sourcils en observant Bella. Sa n'était pas clair tout ça. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Et son instinct ne l'avait encore jamais trompé...

Jacob lui aussi commençait à perdre ces moyens. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir d'ici. Il agaça nerveusement la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure à l'aide de l'une de ses canines puis dit d'une voix plus forte :

« -Écoutes Bella pense ce que tu veux. Moi j'ai fait ce pourquoi j'étais venu, alors je retourne chez moi. Fin de l'histoire »

Sur ces paroles déterminées le beau brun tourna les tallons. Il s'apprêtait a partir quand il entendit distinctement la sangsue parler à voix basse à la jeune fille. Le « ne t'inquiète pas amour ça lui passera » lui donna fortement envie d'écrabouiller avec une joie non feinte la tête arrachée de ce vampire contre le premier arbre qu'il croiserais. Ne pouvant plus contenir le trop plein de sentiments qui déferlaient en lui Jacob s'élança à travers les bois et en un bon agile ponctué d'un déchirement de tissu, il se transforma. L'énorme loup retomba alors lourdement au sol en un bruit mat. Il secoua sa lourde tête , grogna un coup à la figure du Cullen et partis au pas de course.

Sans se retourner pour voir une dernière fois le visage de son ancienne amie le jeune homme traça son chemin à travers les bois, ses pattes gigantesques foulaient la terre avec force, ses babines retroussées laissaient voir ses crocs d'ivoire, luisant et acérés. A chacune de ces respirations un grognement sourd sortait de sa poitrine. Son pelage brun roux ondulait sous le vent provoqué par a vitesse de sa course. Ses yeux brillants et imbibés d'eau s'agitaient frénétiquement dans leurs orbites.

Dans sa tête repassait inlassablement les images de ce qui venait de se produire. Bella en colère lui hurlant sa rancœur au visage, Bella et ses yeux plein de larmes et d'incompréhension face à sa décision, Bella cherchant le réconfort auprès de cette sangsue d'Edward, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, et encore Bella ! POURQUOI ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à se la sortir de la tête ?

De rage le loup donna un grand coup de patte dans un jeune pin près duquel il passait. Le pauvre arbre fur littéralement arraché du sol racines avec. Sans s'en préoccuper il continua sa course. Jusqu'à ce que sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il freine brusquement avant rejeter sa grosse tête animale, le dos cambré une patte en l'air. Un hurlement bestial sortis de sa gorge, mélange de rage de douleur et de tristesse. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons, il hurla à s'en faire exploser le cœur. Il en avait tellement marre de tout ça. De ses sentiments, de Bella qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, de lui qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'oublier. Pourquoi fallait il que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

Finalement il repris sa course effrénée. Quelques larmes traîtresses humidifièrent les poils de ses joues.

Il se rendis bien vite compte que son excès de fureur n'était pas passé inaperçue au yeux et aux oreilles des membres de sa meute. Bientôt il fut rejoint par Embry d'abord, puis Quil, Jared et enfin Sam. Les quatre loups se mirent à courir à ses côtés. Il étaient bien sur au courant de ce qui venait de se passer, mais eurent la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire, accompagnant juste leur frère dans un soutien silencieux.

Ils coururent comme ça un bon moment. Aucun d'eux ne saurai vous dire combien de temps. Jake en tête, suivit de son alpha, Jared, Embry et Quil, sans un mot échangé. Au bout de ce qui leur parut une éternité Jacob ralentis le pas, et fini par s'arrêter. Ses pas l'avait mené au rebord de la falaise. Là ou Bella avait sauté. Petit pas par petit pas il s'avança près du rebord, le regard vissé sur la progression de ses énormes pattes griffant la roche calcaire de la falaise. Il coucha alors son immense corps sur le rebord, flan contre terre. Les quatre jeunes hommes qui l'avaient suivit se regardèrent entre eux, ne comprenant pas trop ce que leur ami et frère faisait, mais ils décidèrent tout de même de rester. Les un après les autres ils s'assirent , toujours sous leurs formes lupines.

Et ils attendirent. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi chacun d'eux était présent. Pourquoi ils ne bougeaient pas et regardaient tous Jacob, couché au bord des roche. Cependant, aucun ne bougea. C'était plus fort qu'eux, il fallait qu'ils restent près du Bêta. Qu'ils le soutiennent de leurs présence... qu'ils l'épaulent. Ils restèrent des heures ainsi. Ils entendirent le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles, le claquement des vague contre la surface dure des roches et , dans leurs têtes, quelques sanglots étouffés. Quand le crépuscule étendis son voile doré sur le paysage, L'énorme loup noir se releva, et s'approcha de son congénère dont la couleur rousse ressortait sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Il s'assit lourdement a coté de la tête de son Bêta et lui dit d'une voix calme et rauque.

**« -Jacob, tu ne compte pas rentrer tout de suite n'est ce pas ? »**

**« ... »**

**« -Cette fille est une idiote. Je l'ai toujours penser et je le pense encore. Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te détruise pour elle. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut. »**

**« ... »**

Sam soupira. Il ne répondrait sûrement pas. Quand Jacob avait décidé quelque chose, c'était très dur de le faire changer d'avis.

**« -Jake, rentre chez toi »**

Il insista plus durement cette fois. Et ça marcha. Du moins un instant. La grosse tête rousse se releva et le regard terne de Jacob s'encra dans ses yeux noirs. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans bouger et Jake laissa sa tête retomber sur ses lourdes pattes.

**« -Fiche moi la paix Sam »**

**« -Sa ne te servira a rien de rester ici, rentre je t'ai dit »**

brusquement l'énorme loup brun-roux se releva et se tourna vers son acolyte, au pelage charbon , babines retroussées crocs en avant.

**« -J'ai dit FOUX MOI LA PAIX ! »**

les quatre Quileutes présent reculèrent surpris. La façon dont venait de parler Jake était différente . Sa voix était plus dure, plus profonde, elle claquait comme un fouet sur le dos d'un condamné, presque, presque comme la voix qu'utilisait leur Alpha pour leur donner des ordres.

Sam fut celui qui paru le moins surpris de tous. Après tout Jake était l'Alpha légitime, et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il prendrait la place qui lui revient de droit. Non sans un soupir l'homme fit signe aux trois autres membres de sa meute. Il était temps de laisser Jacob seul. D'un commun accord ils partirent tous en trottinant s'enfonçant dans les bois. Très vite on ne pu plus distinguer que quatre postérieurs prolongés de queues touffues se dandinant à l'ombre des arbres.

Jake, lui ne bougea pas. Il ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de la disparition de ses amis. Il restait la tête appuyée contre ses lourdes pattes croisées, les yeux rivées sur le soleil qui peu a peu se noyait dans les eaux sombres et remués de l'océan Pacifique. Son esprit était totalement vide. Il ne pensait à rien. Doucement il ferma les yeux, rendus brûlant par l'air marin.

Il cala sa respiration sur les battements de son cœur et peu a peu, bercer par les remoud des vagues qu'il entendait, il s'endormit.

_[Encore cette sensation. Cette chaleur dans sa poitrine. D'où venait elle ? Oh et puis peu importe. Il se sentais bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Lui qui quelques minutes plutôt s'était senti en proie à un chagrin immense. De perdre définitivement, de renoncer à celle qui l'aimait. Il était si serein maintenant. Cette chaleur, cette minuscule bougie qui réchauffait son cœur de sa fragile lueur, lui faisait tellement de bien. _

_Malgré le fait que son corps atteignait sans mal les 42°C depuis qu'il avait laissé Bella au bras de son vampire, il se sentais glacé de l'intérieur. Le soutien de ses frère l'avait touché, mais en vérité il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Lui, qui était si sur de lui quelques heures plutôt regrettait maintenant son geste de mettre fin a cette relation, de s'éloigner de Bella..._

_Mais, en cet instant , toutes ses peurs n'avaient plus la moindre importance. Il se sentais bien, et il aimait sa. Quelque chose effleura son pelage brun-roux. La chaleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia. C'était elle ! Cette personne dont il avait déjà rêver la veille. Cette petite menotte qui avait parcouru son corps en une caresse aérienne. Il bougea légèrement inconsciemment, afin de profiter de ce contact apaisant. Les doigts long et agiles de la main passèrent de son flan à son cou, puis sa tête. Elle s'arrêta entre ses deux oreilles, et , comme la dernière fois, il ressentis vraiment ce contact, sa n' était plus une caresse, mais bien une main qui le touchait clairement. _

_Tout cela sembla tout à coup si réel. Il lui sembla que tout son corps lui criai son soulagement, de ressentir à nouveau cette douce béatitude. Il était tellement bien... Plus de Bella, plus d'Edward, plus de vampire, juste lui, et cette personne, cette fille sûrement qui posait sa main sur sa tête... Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Son loup, il le sentait, irradiait de bonheur...]_

Toujours dans son sommeil et inconsciemment, il se transforma, reprenant forme humaine. La scène aurait pu paraître quelque peu inquiétante vu de l'extérieur . Un Quileute nu comme au jour de sa naissance en train de dormir un sourire béat aux lèvres roulé en boule au bord d'une falaise. Étrange spectacle...Mais heureusement pour lui personne ne passait par ici, encore moins en pleine nuit.

_[De toute façon Le jeune homme était à des kilomètres de ce genres de préoccupations. Tout son être se concentrait sur le contact de la main inconnue sur son crane, bougeant lentement , fourrageant ses cheveux, comme si elle caressait la tête d'un bébé fragile, sans arrêt arrêtée par cette peur de le blesser... _

_Il ne compris pas pourquoi, mais cette fois si, Jacob ne ressentais pas le besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait juste rester dans cette bulle de sérénité avec cette main dans ses cheveux, sans que rien ni personne ne vienne troubler la paix de ce tableau. Il était parfaitement conscient que sa n'était qu'un rêve, seulement , il désirait plus que tout ne pas se réveiller._

_Quelque chose pourtant vint troubler le repos que lui apportait cette scène. Comme la fois précédente, une voix se fit entendre. A peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Comme étouffée dans du coton._

_« ... »_

_Quoi ? Que voulait elle ? La pression de la main sur son crane s'intensifia. Une deuxième main vint la rejoindre, s'enroulant autours de son ventre Il sentis quelque chose de chaut et de menu s'appuyer contre son dos. Son cœur eu un raté, et il compris. C'était elle, elle l'enlaçait._

_Comme la dernière fois il pu presque voir à travers ses paupières closes. La petite main sur sa tête, aux doigts longs et agiles, le bras trop fin qui entourait son ventre, le corps mince, peut être un peu trop, presser contre son dos,et le visage, enfin, appuyé contre sa nuque, la joue aplatie contre sa peau. Il ressentait aussi. Cette chaleur dans son cœur qui avait soudain exploser. Ce souffle de bonheur pur qui l'avait dévaster sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Pourtant à travers cette vague d'extase, il ressentais comme une gène._

_« ...u...i »_

_Cette fois ci elle avait parler plus fort. Seulement il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il enrageait . Il voulait comprendre..._

_« t...m...i »_

_il ne pu s'empêcher de parler a son tour. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir._

_« -Qu'essaie tu de me dire ? »_

_Soudain il se sentis aspirer, il avait l'impression de tomber,il sentis qu'elle se détachait de lui. Juste une seconde avant de se réveiller il entendit distinctement une voix de femme claire et cristalline lui dire._

_« -Trouve moi Jake... »]_

Ce fut le froid mordant de l'océan qui vint à bout de son sommeil. Paniqué il nagea à toute vitesse vers la surface. Il sortis la tête de l'eau glacée et aspira une grande goulée d'air. Il cracha ensuite le peu d'eau qu'il avait avalé. Encore un peu sonné par ce qui venait de lui arriver il nagea jusqu'à la plage heureusement pour lui pas bien loin.

Une fois sur la rive il partit s'abriter dans les bois . Enfoncé dans les profondeurs de la forêt encore brumeuse de l'aurore, il s'adossa à un arbre. Il se laissa glisser contre l'écorce rugueuse du végétal et laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres sèches. Il jeta un regard à la falaise sur laquelle il était quelques minutes plutôt. Note pour plus tard, ne plus s'endormir au bord d'une falaise à la roche on ne peux plus friable. Surtout quand on à le sommeil agité.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentis la veille semblait s'être atténué. Les mots que la personne de son rêve lui avaient susurrer avant son réveil lui revinrent en mémoire...

« trouve moi Jake » Il n'arrivait pas à vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais il avait irrémédiablement envie d'obéir à cette voix. A cette personne, cette fille, qui lui rendais visite dans ses rêves, et chassait , il ne savait comment toute les peines de son cœur.

Le soleil qui timidement, pointa le bout de son nez , le sortis de ses pensées. Si il ne rentrais pas vite son père allait finir par vraiment s'inquiéter. Il était déjà rester trop longtemps enfermé dans sa douleur.

Sur de ses résolutions Jacob se releva et d'un bond, repris forme lupine. En trottinant presque joyeusement, il pris le chemin de sa maison.

Arrivé en bordure de la petite maison rouge qu'il occupait depuis sa naissance, le jeune loup avala difficilement sa salive. A coup sur il allait en prendre pour son matricule. Il pris forme humaine et passa par l'arrière de sa maison. Question de sûreté. Aidé de ses bras, il passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre .Une fois cela fait il se permis un gros soupir de soulagement. Il attrapa ensuite un caleçon ainsi qu'un short qu'il enfila. Il souris , réussie.

« -Jacob ? »

Ou pas... C'est donc tout penaud que je jeune homme descendis les escaliers le menant à son père. Celui ci était arrête en plein milieu du salon droit sur son fauteuil roulant les bras pressée sur sa poitrine, le regard dur. Immédiatement Jake se sentis aussi imposant qu'un enfant de 5 ans qui aurait fait une bêtise.

« -Aurais tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ou tu était cette nuit jeune homme ? Je veux bien que l'histoire avec Bella te chamboule mais sa n'est pas une raison pour désobéir a ton Alpha ET a ton père ! Mais enfin tu a quoi dans la tête ? De la sciure de bois ?! »

Le jeune garçon rentra la tête entre ses épaules, tout penaud qu'il était. C'est vrai que sur ce coup il n'avait pas été malin... S'enfuir comme sa juste a cause d'une stupide querelle amoureuse... minute ! Stupide querelle amoureuse?! C'est lui qui venait de penser sa ? Depuis quand son histoire avec Bella était elle passé du stade « je peux pas vivre sans elle » à celui de simple querelle amoureuse ? Et stupide en plus de sa ! Surpris le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement aux appels répétés de son paternel.

« JACOB ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?! » hurla finalement le vieil indien.

« -hein ? Euh quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ? »

« -Sa va faire 5 minutes que je parles dans le vide à quoi tu pensais ? »

« oh ! Euh... ben c'est juste que je viens de réaliser quelque chose... »

« -Mouais..., pourrais tu me faire le plaisir à l'avenir d'avoir tes révélations un autre moment, sa m'éviteras de m'égosiller pour rien. »

« D'accord...et désolé pour hier soir … j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout sa... »

Billy hocha la tête et fit rouler son fauteuil vers la télé. Message reçu, discutions terminée. Le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre et parti s'allonger sur son lit. Les yeux vissé sur la fissure au plafond son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. Quand est ce qu'il avait changé ? Quand est ce que sa vision de l'amour qui l'unissait à Bella avait changé ? Pourtant hier, quand il l'a quitté, il aurait été prêt à mourir tant son cœur lui hurlait sa souffrance. A moins que... à moins que, comme la fois précédente, ce rêve étrange ai réussi a chasser sa peine...

_« -trouve moi Jake »_

C'est ce qu'il avait entendu... non... c'est ce que la fille de son rêve lui avait dit... la trouver... cela voulait il dire qu'elle existait ? Le pauvre loup ne savait plus quoi penser... entre l'évaporation soudaine de ses sentiments pour Bella... et ce rêve étrange ou une fille dont il ignorait tout lui demandait de la retrouver... Et puis d 'abord d'où connaissait elle son nom ? … Oui bon question stupide... c'était son rêve après tout … Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il en parles à quelqu'un. Tout ça était... étrange...

Résolu à faire le point sur ses sentiments le jeune homme se redressa et sortis de la chambre. Il descendis les escaliers en trombe. Une fois dans le salon il attrapa son sweat-shirt qui gisait là , sur le canapé et le passa au dessus de sa tête. Il annonça à son père qu'il partait voir Sam et sortit en fermant la porte avec précaution.

Le grand brun fourra ses main dans la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt et marcha tranquillement sur la petite route de terre qui le mènerais à la maison de son alpha et de sa fiancée. Pendant qu'il progressait à travers la réserve, Jacob se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Cette fille, qui apparaissait dans ses rêves, elle l'obsédait. Elle s'infiltrait dans chacune de ses pensées, soulevant bon nombre de question. Il sentais au plus profond de lui que cette fille, était la clé de quelque chose de très important. Pour lui... une sorte de chemin qui lui était destiné, avec comme épreuve une simple requête, la trouver.

La petite maison bleu du couple fini par apparaître sur le chemin du jeune homme, le sortant de ce fait du tourment de ses pensées. Il grimpa les marches du perron de la maisonnée et frappa de petits coups secs la porte craquelée. Une jeune femme brune au visage balafrée lui ouvrit. Dés qu'elle vit le visiteur son visage enjoué se transforma en un pli inquiet et elle enroula ses bras fin autours du coup du grand brun qui gêné coinça maladroitement le femme entre ses bras.

« -Jake ! Oh mon dieu comment vas tu ? J'ai appris pour Bella et toi... » s'exclama le petit bout de femme enfouie dans la nuque du loup

« -Sa va merci Émilie. Dit moi, est ce que Sam est là ? J'ai à lui parler » lui répondit il en la libérant de son étreinte robuste.

« -oh , oui il est là, il est dans la cuisine »

Il la remercia et elle se décala pour le laisser entrer tout en le suivant d'un regard suspicieux. Quelque chose clochait elle le sentait.

« Salut Sam. »

« Jake. Tu est décider à me parler ou bien tu vas encore me demander de partir ? »

Les oreilles du plus jeune rougirent d'embarras. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été des plus amical avec ses frères la veille...

« -Oui je sais, excuse moi,, j'ai été idiot.. mais je me sentais perdu... et d'ailleurs c'est aussi à ce sujet la que je suis venu te voir. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose »

Le ton grave qu'avait pris le jeune homme alerta son alpha qui perdit sa mimique mi moqueuse mi affectueuse. Un plis se forma sur le font de Sam caractéristique qu'il adoptait quand la situation devenait sérieuse.

Alors Jacob se mit à lui parler de ses rêves. De ce qu'il lui faisaient ressentir. De sa véritable obsession par rapport a cette fille qui l'appelait.

« -Je n'y comprends rien Sam , tantôt je me vautre dans ma douleur à cause de Bella jurant que je ne peux aimer qu'elle et le lendemain c'est comme si... comme si je n'en avait plus rien à faire de son rejet... Et cette fille... trouve moi qu'elle m'a dit... Et depuis sa me sors plus de la tête... Je suis.. je sais pas je suis limite obsédé par elle ! Et je sais même pas de quoi elle a l'air ! Ou si elle existe je sais, je sais rien ! »

Comme pris d'une immense fatigue, Jake s'affaissa de tout son poids sur l'un des trois tabourets de bois du bar de la cuisine et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, coudes appuyés contre le comptoir lisse. Sam passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque perplexe lui aussi face à cette situation pour le moins incongrue. Pour la première fois depuis que la meute avait vu le jour, il n'avait pas les réponses... il se trouvait désarmé face à un problème touchant l'un de ses frères... et il n'aimait pas ça...

« Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Jacob. Pour ce qui est de tes sentiments envers Bella , je te cache pas que je suis plutôt content de ce revirement. Mais pour tes rêves... je n'en sais vraiment rien. La façon dont tu décrit cela.. cette chaleur dans la poitrine ? Je sais pas, que ressent tu exactement ? »

Le plus jeune pris le temps de réfléchir. Se remémorant avec le plus de précision possible les sensations ressenties dans ses rêves. Puis calmement il parla, les images de ces moments défilants devant ses yeux.

« C'est un peu comme... comme une bougie. Comme si il y avait une bougie logée dans mon cœur. Qui m'inonde de sa chaleur... D'abord c'est doux... presque fragile... comme si cette... flamme était à deux doigts de s'éteindre... Et puis quand... quand la fille arrive, quand elle me touche. Sa explose. C'est comme si sa n'était plus du sang dans mes veines mais de la lave en fusion. Tu sais un peu... un peu comme la fièvre qui nous à transformé ! Mais en plus brûlant encore. J'ai l'impression de m'enflammer. Mais j'ai pas mal... je me sens je me sens tellement bien dans ces moments la. Et tout par de l'endroit ou elle m'effleure, tout ce concentre sur ce poing précis... Et sa la suis quand sa main... se déplace sur moi... mon cœur... ma carotide... mon épaule... ma nuque... C'est vraiment particulier. Et puis quand elle arrête... la flamme... elle s'éteint... et j'ai froid. Oui dans ces moments la je suis littéralement frigorifié... Sam je comprend pas moi même ce que j'raconte ! » gémit le jeune homme en s'affalant sur le bar.

L'indien ne lui répondis pas. Accoudé lui aussi au bar les bras croisés il réfléchissait. Lors de l'explication de Jacob, quelque chose l'avait frappé. Il connaissait ces sensations...

« -Tu a une idée ? » marmonna le plus jeune la face écrasée contre la surface du meuble.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on peut appeler sa une idée, ce à quoi je viens de penser est complètement idiot... mais pourtant c'est ce que ta description m'évoque... »

« -Mais encore ? » s'impatienta le Black en cognant son menton contre le bar à chacune de ses paroles, les deux bras tendus devant lui.

« L'imprégnation... »

« Pardon ? » il se redressa comme piqué par quelque chose.

« Ce que tu décrit me fait penser à l 'imprégnation... quand je me retrouve près d'Émilie c'est à peu de chose près ce que je ressent...mais sa colle pas. Si tu t'était imprégné on l'aurait su . »

« Évidemment ! Je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte ! »

«Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en parler a ton père . »

« Euh Sam, t'es sur que c'est obligatoire ? J' veux dire j'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde soit au courant de mes rêve... »

« Oui mais là tu m'excusera je pense que tes états d'âmes n'ont pas lieu d'être. Cette histoire est un peu trop compliquée pour moi et je saurais pas te dire ce qu'il se passe. Parce que crois moi, il se passe quelque puis c'est pas comme si on ameutait tout le quartier, c'est ton père après tout... »

« D 'accord t'a gagner ! On va en parler à mon père! »

« tu n'a qu'a rentrer chez toi , je te rejoins »

« sa marche grand chef. »

Sur cette discutions Jacob se releva de son siège et traversa le salon. Il salua Émilie d'un geste de la main et sortis de la maison. Comme à l'allée il fourra ses mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt et se mit en chemin. Sauf qu'au lieu de sortir rassuré ou au moins avec quelques questions en moins comme il l'avait imaginé, dans son crane s'embrouillait encore plus de points d'interrogation. Dont un principal, tatoué dans son cerveau au feutre rouge indélébile et entouré de néons en forme de flèches de toutes les couleurs. WHAT THE HELL ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi rêvait il se cette fille maintenant ? Pourquoi lui demandait elle de la trouver ? Et surtout qui était elle ? Sam avait parlé d'imprégnation. Était ce ça ? Mais comment alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu !? Il ne savait même pas qui était cette fille !

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées il passa la porte de sa maison. Son père était là. Assis sur son fauteuil en train délire le journal accoudé à la table de la cuisine. Le jeune homme poussa un énorme soupir- Il avait l'impression de ne faire que sa- et s'écroula sur la première chaise à sa portée la faisant gémir sous son poids conséquent. On est une montagne de muscle ou on l'est pas... Le vieil indien étonné leva un sourcil interrogatif tout en observant calmement son fils.

« Un problème ? » interrogea finalement l'ancien.

« -Je dirais pas sa. Je suis allé voir Sam pour lui parler de quelque chose. »

« Oui, et ? Il a pu t'aider ? »

« -Il est aussi perdu que moi » geignit l'adolescent.

« -Bien, alors je suppose que tu a besoin de ton vieux père pour éclairer ta lanterne ? »

« Dans le mille. »

« eh bien raconte moi tout »

Alors pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une heure Jacob Black parla de ses rêves, de ses angoisses, de ses interrogations qui le rendait maboule. Tout au long de son récit, comme Sam avant lui Billy se plongea dans une intense concentration. Quand son fils eu terminer de relater son histoire l'homme se frotta le menton d'une main le regard fixé sur un point connu de lui seul. Au bout d'interminables minutes il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix grondante rappelant à son fils celle qu'il utilise lorsqu'il raconte les légendes Quileutes aux jeunes de la réserve.

« Alors si j'ai tout suivit, cette fille, dont tu ignore tout, te demande de la retrouver... et d'après Sam, elle te fait ressentir dans tes rêves quelque chose qui se rapproche de l'imprégnation, c'est bien sa ? »

« -En gros oui. Tu y comprend quelque chose ? Parce que moi non »

Billy replongea dans ses pensées. Il réfléchis en silence de longues minutes. Entre temps Sam vint se joindre à eux prenant lui aussi place sur l'une des chaises vacantes. Le vieil indien songea, retournant le problème dans tous les sens sans en comprendre la solution quand soudain, celle ci lui sauta à la figure. Mais bien sur, ça tombe sous le sens, pourquoi n'y avait il pas penser plutôt ? Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et adressa un sourire à ces deux cadets. Les jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe. A quoi avait penser le père de Jacob pour qu'une telle expression détruise son air de concentration extrême...

« -Tu a une idée Billy » interrogea l'Alpha.

« Oui. Je pense que tout est lié à ton loup Jake et à ton véritable rôle dans la meute. »

Sam et Jacob se regardèrent à nouveau. Qu 'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

« -Euh tu peux développer ? » encouragea le plus jeune.

L'ancien repris son sérieux et expliqua calmement « Jake tu est le petit fils d'Ephraïm Black, et par conséquent tu est sensé être l'Alpha de la meute. Ton loup est donc plus fort que ceux de tes frères. Sam m'a raconter qu'hier tu avait réussi à te faire obéir de tes frères en leur ordonnant de te laisser seul. Je crois, et c'est une hypothèse, que ton histoire avec Bella, son rejet,à enclencher une sorte de dé-clique, pour toi et pour ton loup. »

Son fils l'interrompis d'une main. « Attend, attends, attends, tu veux dire que … que mon loup serait la cause de ses rêves ? A cause de Bella ? J'y comprend rien ! Ça n'a pas de sens, comment ferait il ça ? »

« Si tu me laissait finir peut être que sa serait plus clair pour toi. » le réprimanda son père en un froncement de sourcil.

Le jeune homme se ratatina sur sa chaise sous le regard amusé de Sam. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Jacob avait beau jouer les gros dur, il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'autorité paternelle.

« -Je disais donc, je pense que la douleur qu'a engendrer le rejet de Bella , aurait forcé ton loup à réveiller ton coté dominant. Ainsi sans même que tu t'en rende compte, l'autorité de Sam n'a pratiquement plus aucune influence sur toi. Il me l'a dit tu refuse d'écouter la quasi-totalité des ordres qu'il te donne ! Tu commence à prendre dans la meute la place qui te reviens de droit. L'absence d'autorité de Sam va se propager dans toute la meute et ils n'écouterons bientôt plus que toi. De plus, je pense que , pour t'éviter d'à nouveau souffrir comme ça t'es arriver pour Bella, ton loup essaye par des rêves de te montrer la voix vers ta destinée. »

« Ma destinée ? »

« Oui, ton imprégnée. L'imprégnée d'un loup c'est sa moitié d'âme ! Si ton loup est assez fort pour agir indépendamment de ta volonté, alors il est assez fort pour trouver la par de lui même qui lui manque, et donc qui te manque à toi aussi. Quand j'y pense c'est normal, tu est ce qui se rapproche le plus du descendant direct de Taha Aki... cette force ne m'étonne pas tant que ça... cette fille que tu vois dans tes rêves, c'est ce à quoi ressemble approximativement ton imprégnée. »

Lorsque le vieux chef termina sa tirade, il observa les deux jeunes en face de lui dont la réaction était totalement différente. Sam affichait un sourire satisfait, content de voir que ses doutes à lui étaient fondés. Jake était le véritable Alpha. Et cette situation lui convenait.

Jacob quand à lui , avait une expression faciale proche de celle d'une carpe hors de l'eau. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment était ce possible ?

« Alors se serais, à cause de Bella ? » finit il par demander.

« -Je dirais plutôt grâce à Bella. » corrigea Billy.

« là je te suis plus » soupira le garçon en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Billy poussa un gros soupir et Sam voyant l 'ancien désespéré face au manque de volonté de son fils prit le relaie.

« Ce que veux dire ton père c'est que grâce à Bella et à la peine qu'elle t'a infligé ton loup se met à, en quelque sorte, réclamer sa place. »

« Mais sa reste une hypothèse » conclu le vieil indien.

Jake se redressa sur sa chaise réalisant doucement ce que venait de lui dire son père. Alors comme sa cette fille serait son imprégnée... mais dans ce cas... il fallait vraiment qu'il la trouve... tout en réalisant cela le jeune homme sentis son cœur battre la mesure. La flamme qu'il avait ressentis dans son rêve s'alluma dans son cœur. Il sentis ses jambes trembler, comme mues d 'une volonté propre.

« -Alors, si c'est vraiment sa... commença-t-il, comment je peux faire pour la trouver ? »

Ses aînés réfléchirent en se concertant du regard puis Sam parla lentement.

« eh bien techniquement le loup Alpha est plus fort que les autres. Donc ton lien avec ton imprégnée doit âtre plus fort aussi... je pense... »

« Essaie de te concentrer sur ce que tu a « vu » d'elle dans tes rêves. Sur ce que tu a ressentis, qui sait peut être que la solution s'imposera d'elle même. » renchérit le père.

Jacob acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur son rêve. La flammèche dans son cœur se raviva. Il se rappelait de cette main, cette petite main floue qu'il avait sentis. Sa poitrine le brûla, une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses viennes. Il se rappelait de la pression de ce corps maigre contre lui, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus profondément. Il se rappela de cette voix, immatérielle qu'il avait entendu, et là, il sentis. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son cœur semblait prêt à exploser, de la sueur perla sur son front. Et il sentait ce lien, cette force qui le poussait à se lever, et à sortir de la maison... une irrésistible attraction... Inquiet en le voyant trembler, Sam s'approcha de son second.

« -Jake ? Tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête puis, parla d'une voix calme en le regardant à travers ces cils.

« -Je crois... je crois que je l'ai trouvé. »

Puis sans un mot, le loup se leva abandonnant les deux hommes dans la cuisine et sortis de la maison en trottinant. Les yeux à demi ouverts il se laissa guider par son instinct. Il contourna la maison rouge, et suivit le chemin terreux qui reliais la battisse au reste de la réserve. Il passa plusieurs des maisons sans s'arrêter. Il passa aussi le centre de la réserve , l'épicerie, le fleuriste, le boulanger, le libraire et la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta face à une énième maison. Á première vu elle semblait comme les autres. Une petite maison rustique aux allures chaleureuse. La parfaite petite maison du parfait petit couple Quileute. Il en fit le tour, ses jambes se mouvant d'elles seules, puis, se stoppa. Face à lui, les deux portes battantes fermés de la cave de la maison. Deux simples portes comme on en voit si souvent dans les foyers américains. Deux simples portes qui , peut être cachaient le destin du jeune loup...

Dans son dos, des pas se firent entendre. Ainsi que le crissement des roues d'un fauteuil. Son père et Sam l'avaient suivit. Lentement il tourna son regard brumeux vers eux. Debout, les bras ballants face à la porte, il semblait en transe, les lèvres entres ouvertes laissait s'échapper un souffle d'air chaud calme et tranquille. Étrangement, l'Alpha n'osa pas s'approcher de l'adolescent. La scène devant ses yeux avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Le corps du jeune homme balançait de droite à gauche, comme si il allait s'effondrer, son teins semblait plus pâle, farineux. On aurait presque dit qu'il était malade.

Billy lui était perplexe. La maison devant laquelle était son fils appartenais au Summers. Et les Summers n'avaient pas eu d'enfants... Or à moins qu'il parle de Donna Summers il était fort peu probable que l'imprégnée de son fils se trouve dans cette maison. Et encore moins dans la cave !

« -Jake, tu es sur que ton imprégnée se trouve ici ? »

« -oui »

Pas la moindre hésitation. Il en était certain. Face à cette porte il sentais son estomac se tordre d'appréhension, et ses yeux lui piquaient, son cœur battait fort contre ses tempes, et son loup, en lui grognais d'impatience. Sa ne pouvait être que la. Elle était là, l'amour de sa vie... son imprégnée.

D'un coup de pied brutal, il démolis le cadenas qui verrouillait la porte, et ouvrit celle-ci, dans un grand fracas. Les deux hommes derrière lui sursautèrent. Billy poussa un geignement de surprise. Jacob l'ignora. Dès que la porte s'était ouverte sur lui, son cœur avait eu un raté. Il avait capté une odeur. Une odeur qui le fit paniquer. Une odeur froide, et grondante. Une odeur sombre inquiétante et pétrifiante qui lui serra le cœur. L'odeur de la mort. Quelqu'un était en train de mourir dans cet endroit. Puis, après quelque secondes, une autre effluve se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses narines. Une odeur qui lui monta à la tête, une odeur enivrante, et délicieusement attirante... une odeur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'a une seule personne... Car une seule personne avait le pouvoir de lui faire tourner la tête ainsi. Elle était bien là.

Le cœur au bord des yeux, l'indien pénétra dans le sous sol sans plus attendre. Il dégringola les escaliers et s'arrêta aux pieds de ceux ci. Il patienta quelques seconde que ses yeux s'habituent aux ténèbres de la pièce puis observa l'endroit ou il avait atterris.

Il remarqua tout d'abord le vide qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien. D'habitude dans une cave on trouvait au moins quelques trucs. Comme une étagère remplie de vieilles choses ou un congélateur pour la viande et le poisson. Mais là , rien. Juste une petite malle coincé contre un mur. Ensuit il remarqua la porte, qui menait vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était recouverte d'épaisses planches de bois cloués au mur, ainsi qu'une collection de serrures faramineuse empêchant la moindre ouverture. Pourquoi barricader un tel endroit ? Il n'y avait rien...

Un faible bruit attira son attention. Il cru d'abord rêver tant il était à peine perceptible, même pour lui. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il rassembla toute son attention sur ce petit bruit, il l'entendis distinctement. Un battement de cœur. Faible, trop faible, mais présent tout de même. Un battement de cœur, puis une respiration. Sifflante , laborieuse, difficile, mais une respiration. Il se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit. Avant même de l'avoir vu, il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait de qui il s'agissait.

Il s'approcha doucement, ses yeux le brûlait. Ses poumons lui faisait mal. Sa tête tournait, inondée par cette odeur sublime qui l'envahissait toujours plus à chacun de ses pas.

Derrière lui, le soleil pointait à travers les nuages.

Il distingua une forme, plaquée contre le mur. D'abord deux pieds, sales et blessés. Puis des jambes, maigres fines comme des cure dents. Puis un short vieux, troué, abîmé, l'énorme ceinture de cuir relié directement au mur lui glaça le sang. Il remarqua aussi les deux gros bracelets aux chevilles de la personne, rendant ses jambes encore plus frêles qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Puis un buste, masqué par un vieux bout de tissus jaunâtre et détendu, s'ouvrant sur des épaules et des clavicules saillantes, des deux trous béants des manches sortait de bouts de chaire maigrichon comme des brindilles avec au bout des gros bracelets de fer et deux mains. Deux mains fines aux doigts squelettiques. Deux mains que Jacob reconnu sans les avoir jamais vu. Il n'eus plus aucun doute si un tenté qu'il aurait douté. C'était elle...

Dehors, le soleil aveugla les passants. Sam et Billy plissèrent les yeux, plantés comme des arbres devant les portes battantes qui avaient engloutis Jacob.

Le beau temps semblait avoir refait surface.

Le jeune homme s'approcha plus vite de la forme et s'accroupit face à elle. Sans un mot il attrapa la grosse ceinture à sa taille et l'arracha. Le bruit la réveilla. Sa bouche masquée par ses longs cheveux sales et gras émis un faible glapissement de protestation. Il la débarrassa de toute ses entraves et quand plus rien ne la retint elle s'affaissa contre le mur comme un vieux bout de caoutchouc tout mou. Il la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Le contact de sa main contre la tête de la jeune fille fut parcouru d'une délicieuse décharge électrique. Sa peau se couvrit de chaire de poule et son dos fut parcouru d'un long frisson qui courra jusque sa nuque.

Doucement , comme si elle était aussi fragile qu'une poupée, il l'approcha de lui et la pris doucement contre son épaule. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et la souleva tandis qu'il se relevait. Elle était légère... trop légère. Il sentis contre sa peau , celle chaude de la jeune n'avait pas de fièvre, elle ne transpirait pas... non, elle était louve... elle était louve comme lui était loup. Il le sentais jusque dans ses tripes.

Cependant les battements et la respiration faible qu'il entendait brisèrent l'ambiance apaisante qui s'était installée. L'inquiétude se fit doucement une place dans son cœur. Elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. La panique l'envahis quand il compris que cette odeur, qu'il sentait depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte , cette odeur de mort, venait d'elle. Elle était en train de mourir. Son imprégnée était en train de mourir dans ses bras...

Sans plus hésiter il se mit a courir de toute ses forces. Il sortit en trombe de la cave. Il jeta un regard paniqué à son père et à Sam et partis à toute jambes , galopant vers sa maison. Son cœur battais plus vite que jamais. Dans sa tête résonnait en boucle la même plainte : ne_ meurs pas je t'en pris ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, pas maintenant je t'ai retrouvé j'ai réussi alors ne meurs pas ne meurs pas je t'en pris ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas, je survivrais pas sans toi..._

D'un coup d'épaule il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et se rua dans les escaliers comme un diable hors de sa boite. Il déboula dans sa chambre et couru jusque son lit. Puis il s'arrêta la respiration hachée par la panique qui l'avait envahis et la vitesse de sa course. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Il se baissa et déposa doucement son précieux fardeau sur le matelas.

Il ressortis presque immédiatement. Il couru dans la cuisine et sortis un verre qu'il remplis d'au. Elle était enfermée dans cette cave, elle devait sûrement avoir soif, c'était déjà sa. Et puis c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en attendant son père. Il remonta les escaliers et s'assit doucement au chevet de la malade. Il posa délicatement le verre sur la table de chevet et redressa la tête de l'endormie. De son autre main il écarta les longues mèches de cheveux sales qui masquaient son visage. Le souffle lui manqua. Son cœur eu un raté. Devant lui, se tenais la plus belle fille qui lui avait été donné de voir. Ses longs cils noirs frôlant ses joues, ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses mais rendues pales rêches et craquées par le manque d'eau,ainsi que son petit nez en trompette formait aux yeux du jeune homme le plus beau des tableaux. Bien sur ce tableau serait encore plus beau si les grosses coupures et autres plaies et hématomes n'étaient pas présents. Sans compter cette peau recouverte d'un masque noir et luisant de saleté.

La grimace qui traversa ce beau visage le ramena à la réalité. Elle devait sûrement avoir soif. Il la releva encore de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas et doucement pressa le verre contre ses lèvres.

Au début, elle ne réagit pas. L'eau coulait en un fin filet sur son menton et son cou, emmenant avec lui une couche de saleté présente sur sa peau infectée. Il redressa légèrement le verre pour ne pas que tout finisse sur les draps. Alors les deux lèvres près du dit verre se dé-serrèrent et un petit couinement s'en échappa. Immédiatement il remit le verre contre les lèvres quémandeuses et le pencha. Elle bu goulûment. Ses paupières se décolèrent et doucement elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, les paupières collées. Elle ne le regarde pas et continua à boire.

Derrière le jeune homme la porte s'ouvrit. Sans même que Jacob se retourne, il savait qui c 'était.

« -Sam vas me chercher une bouteille d'eau » ordonna-t-il doucement sans lui jeter un seul regard.

La porte se referma.

Le verre se vida.

Le battement de cœur si faible repris un peu de vigueur.

La langue se délia. Une voix rauque cassée et rêche retentis :

« -encore..j...s-oif »

Ce faible murmure faillit faire pleurer le pauvre Quileute. Elle était vivante. Il sentais déjà cette odeur tant haï s'éloigner. Bien sur elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire, mais elle était vivante. Dune voix noué par l'émotion il lui répondit :

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien se passer. Je vais te donner à boire. »

Une larme grisâtre glissa sur la joue cireuse . Jamais il ne sut si elle venait de lui ou d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sam tendis la bouteille à Jake et repartis sans un mot. Le jeune homme dévissa le bouchon et fit de nouveau boire son inconnue. Celle ci vida l'intégralité de la bouteille en un temps record. A chacune de ses gorgées une perle d'eau salée traçait un sillon humide et crasseux sur sa joue. Jacob lui se mordait les lèvres, il était partagé entre le bonheur de la voir en vie, et une fureur sans nom pour les personnes qui avait oser lui faire sa.

Quand elle eu fini, elle aspira de grandes goulées d'air. Doucement elle laissa reposer sa tête contre le bras du loup. Elle tourna doucement ces yeux embrumés vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle battit des paupières.

Alors tout disparu autours d'eux. Plus rien n'existait. Jacob sentis qu'il oubliait peu à peu tout ce qui faisait de lui Jacob. Il n'était plus rien , plus rien de ce qu'il était avant. Plus rien ne le rattachait à ce monde. Il n'y avait plus de Billy, plus de sœurs absentes, plus de meute, plus de tribus, plus de Forks, plus de Bella, plus de vampire, plus de traque. Rien, sauf ces deux yeux. Ces deux yeux d'un bleu puissant intense aux iris légèrement cerclé de vert liquide. Ces deux yeux qui chamboulèrent et dérobèrent son cœur. Ses yeux qui le rattachait à elle avec la force d'un câble d'acier... non avec celle de millions de câbles d'acier. Elle était devenue son monde, son soleil , sa vie , sa raison d'exister. Elle était son imprégnée. Une boule remonta de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge et explosa rependant un flot continu d'amour, de bonheur. Non, pas d'amour. Sa n'était même plus de l'amour. C'était tellement plus. De l'adoration. De la divinisation. Oui il l'adore, il l'adore comme on adorerais son dieu. Elle et tout ce qui le défini. Que c'était bon de ressentir sa. Il avait l'impression qu'enfin après toute une vie dans la brume , il découvrait le soleil. Il avait l'impression qu'enfin après une vie solitaire, une âme vagabonde, réclamait sa présence. A lui et rien qu'à lui.

Doucement une larme coula sur la joue rugueuse du Quileute. Une larme , puis deux , puis trois... Bientôt un torrent se déversa sur son visage. Face à lui, la jeune fille éclata en sanglot. Immédiatement il la sera contre lui. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Une petite main agrippa son sweat-shirt. Du bout des lèvres elle répétait une litanie entêtante de «_ merci _» qui emplirent de joie le jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait de lui, mais elle était heureuse de sa présence. Délicatement il pressa son front contre celui de la brune. Il ferma les yeux délicatement et inspira à plein poumons. Peut importe ce qu'elle voulait, il serait pour elle ce qu'elle lui demanderais d'être. Parce qu'il lui appartenait.

La mort n'était plus là. Elle était en vie. Seul son odeur à elle, si délicieuse, si fraîche perdurait.

Un sourire éclatant couvrit la face du jeune homme. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait trouvée... il l'avait sauvé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Deux heures plus tard les sanglots de la jeune fille s'étaient taris. Entre temps Jacob s'était allongé lui aussi sur le matelas. Elle s'était immédiatement cramponné à lui et tendrement, il l'avait bercé contre son cœur.

Elle avait finit par s'endormir contre lui, sûrement de nouveau vidée de toute l'eau de son corps. La tête enfouie dans la nuque de son imprégnée le jeune homme profita pleinement de la plénitude qu'il ressentais. Il se sentais si bien. Comme dans une bulle. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il ressentirais un tel bonheur. Chacune de ses respirations était profonde, lente, il s'engorgeait de cette odeur magnifique, subtil mélange d'agrume, de rose et d'autre chose qu'il ne parvenais pas à identifier... quelque chose... d'elle... Peut importe ce que c'était, il ne pourrais plus jamais se passer de ce délicieux parfum à goût de paradis.

« -Alors fils, comment va-t-elle ? »

La voix de son père le fit descendre de son petit nuage. Il se tourna vers lui se redressant et délogeant la jeune fille qui fronça le nez de protestation.

« -Elle s'est endormie, je lui ai fait boire de l'eau. »

« -Bien. Tu as une idée de qui elle est ? »

Comprenant que la discutions ne s'arrêtait pas là, Jake se redressa et quitta doucement le lit, après avoir reposé la tête de la jeune fille contre l'oreiller. Il la contempla encore quelques secondes, la main toujours contre sa joue. Il voudrait rester comme sa pour le reste de sa vie... Mais il fallait qu'il parle à son père. Il se redressa ensuite et sortis doucement de sa chambre, invitant du regard son père à le suivre. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Ils s'assirent face à face et immédiatement Jacob repris leur conversation là ou elle s'était arrêtée.

« -Je crois qu'elle est très faible physiquement. Quand elle se réveillera faudra à tous pris la faire manger. »

« Fils, avant tout il faut savoir qui elle est. Et pourquoi bon dieu était elle enfermée dans la cave de Darryl et Donna Summers !? »

« Je sais pas papa. »

« A ma connaissance les Summers n'ont pas eu d'enfants. Sa se saurait voilà des années qu'ils répètent à qui veux l'entendre qu'ils désirent avoir un enfant. »

« J'en sais rien , mais en tout cas si je les recroise ses deux la je peux te jurer que je les réduis en charpie. » rugit le loup en serrant ses poings contre la table.

« mmh... n'empêche que sa m'étonne. Pourquoi l'ont ils enfermé dans cette cave ? De quoi avait ils peur pour la séquestrer ainsi. »

« c'est une louve. »

Billy eu un arrêt.

« Tu es sur ? »

« Je l'ai sentis. J'ai sentis qu'elle était comme moi quand on s'est... imprégnés... »

« … Je vois. Effectivement vu comme sa, certaines choses s'expliquent d'elle mêmes. C'est quand même étrange. Si c'est une louve comment ont ils réussi à l'enfermer dans cette cave ? »

« J'ai sentis l'odeur de plusieurs drogues dans la cave. Ils ont du l'assommer de stupéfiants... »

« sûrement... Quoi qu'il en soit je crois qu'il va falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec Donna et Darryl... »

Un bruit sourd de chute les interrompis. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête pour voir la provenance de ce bruit. Leur invitée se trouvait par terre tremblante tentant de se fondre avec le mur. D'une toute petite voix elle murmura.

« -vous... v'z'allez pas me r'm'ner là bas ? »

« quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sur que non ! » s'écria le jeune indien tout en se précipitant vers elle.

Il enroula ses grands bras autours du corps maigre écrasé contre le mur. Immédiatement la panique qui avait envahis la jeune fille se calma. Elle se détendit et se laissa aller, enivrée par l'odeur boisée et musquée qui l'inondait. Elle fut étonné un instant de se sentir si sereine alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu totalement inconnu, entouré de gens totalement inconnu et surtout en dehors de sa cave... Mais la présence de ce garçons la mettait étonnamment vite en confiance. Elle sentais qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal...

Sans la brusquer, il la redressa délicatement et l'aida a marcher jusqu'à une des chaises de la cuisine ou elle s'effondra. Jacob s'assit immédiatement à ses cotée et doucement passa sa main dans ses cheveux , dégageant ainsi son visage. Les deux grands yeux bleu au milieu de cette face marron jaune noir se fixèrent dans ceux du vieil indien qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle demanda d'une toute petite voix, encore enraillée de ne plus avoir servit.

« -vous z'allez pas m'ram'ner là bas hein ? Dites, v'z'allez pas faire sa? »

L'air totalement hagard terrifié et enfantin de l'adolescente en face de lui surpris Billy. Les immense billes bleues le regardait avec un air de petit chiot perdu. On aurait presque pu dire que cette petite n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que cette cave... ce là bas.

« -On ferais jamais sa ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le pli inquiet présent sur le visage cireux disparu alors et elle baissa la tête. Jake s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa sa mains dans son dos. Elle sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers lui, reculant en même temps. Immédiatement le jeune homme retira sa main, voyant qu'il lui avait fait peur. Il s'excusa, inquiet de l'effrayer encore plus et se releva. Elle le suivit du regard les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et se retourna vers elle une fois celui ci ouvert.

« -tu dois avoir faim, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Elle le fixa quelques minutes sans bouger. Il resta planté comme un idiot devant la porte ouverte attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Billy observait la scène. La lèvre inférieur de l'ancienne captive tressauta et elle eu un soubresaut avant de se redresser et de commencer à enlever son haut .

Le vieil indien frôla l'attaque cardiaque et hoqueta. Jacob lui faillit avaler sa langue. Il bredouilla rapidement rouge comme un coquelicot.

« Mais,Mais, Mais, Mais, Mais, Mais que qu'est ce que tu fait ?! » couina-t-il.

Elle arrêta son mouvement Et le regarda surprise.

« Ben, pour qu'je mange faut qu'je souff'... C'est c'mme sa qu'sa mach' non ? »

Billy fronça les sourcils et Jacob faillit lui aussi faire une attaque. Quoi ? Que venait elle de dire ?

« Que tu souffre ? Mais qui t'a mis sa dans la tête évidemment que non tu vas pas souffrir non mais sa va pas ?! »

Sans qu'il ne le contrôle vraiment la rage l'envahis des pieds à la tête. Comment pouvait elle penser qu'il allait lui faire du mal ? La simple idée qu'elle souffre le rendais malade de douleur alors lui ? Lui faire du mal ?

Mais elle semblait vraiment perdue. Elle le regardait de l'eau plein les yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait il pas qu'elle souffre ? Elle n'avait plus le droit ? Mais alors si elle ne souffrait plus... à quoi servait elle ? Ses épaules tressautèrent et elle recommença à pleurer. Elle était inutile alors ? Le propre de son existence n' était il pas de servir de punching-ball à qui voudrait bien d'elle ?

Billy sur son fauteuil compris. Il se sentis emprunt d'une profonde affection envers cette fille qui pleurait au milieu de sa cuisine. Et sa haine envers les Summers s'accrut. Il n'eut plus de doute. Ces gens avait sûrement bourré le crane de cette petite d'idée totalement fausses quand au but de son existence. Doucement il s'approcha d'elle et effleura son bras de sa main. Elle sursauta violemment à ce contact. Elle encra son regard paniqué dans les prunelles chocolats de Billy Black qui lui sourit doucement.

« Petite, n'ai pas peur. Mon fils t'a sortis de cette cave, sa n'est pas pour te faire du mal par la suite. Tu n'ai rien à craindre de lui. Ou de moi. Nous ne voulons que ton bien. »

« Mais... mais m'sieu Summe's, il, il, il à dit, il à dit que j'étais just' bonn', à, à jouer punching-ball... et puis c'est quoi pun punching-ball ? »

A l'entente de cette phrase un grognement sourd sortis de la gorge de Jacob. Les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent. Sa mâchoire se serra. Ses dents grincèrent. Conscient de l'instabilité dont il faisait preuve en ce moment il ferma fort les yeux, et tenta de se calmer en de grandes inspirations.

En voyant l'état de son fils l'ancien fit reculer la jeune fille. Il était sur que jamais Jacob ne ferait de mal à cette fille mais l'état de fureur dans lequel était le jeune homme pouvait s'avérer dangereux tout de même. Il attrapa donc le poignet de la petite et l'attira un peu plus loin.

Elle suivit le mouvement docilement, totalement déboussolée par ce qui lui arrivait. Inconsciemment elle s'accrocha à la main de Billy . L'indien la regarda et lui dit.

« -Écoute, je peux te jurer que ce que t'a dis cet abrutis de Summers est totalement faux. D'ailleurs tu ne retourneras jamais là bas. Dorénavant tu vivra sous notre toit et je peux te garantir que Jacob vas bien s'occuper de toi hein Jake ? »

Le garçon, dos à la scène leva son pouce pour valider les dires de son père et continua à vider le frigo, et accessoirement calmer ses nerf.

La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour. Elle ne semblait pas croire ce que le vieil indien lui assurait. Alors comme sa... elle … elle n'allait plus retourner là bas ? Elle n'allait plus souffrir... ?

Elle lâcha la main de Billy et pas à pas s'approcha de Jacob. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle se sentais proche du ce jeune homme... elle ...Se sentait liée à lui. Elle avait envie d'être près de lui de ne jamais le quitter. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'a quelques centimètres de son immense dos elle leva lentement la main. Lorsqu'elle l'effleura, sa peau s'électrisa. Il se retourna vers elle et plongea ses prunelles sombres dans l'océan qu'était ses yeux.

Il lui tendis une assiette qu'elle attrapa sans le lâcher du regard. Doucement il lui dit :

« Mange, on ne te fera rien. Je peux te le promettre. »

Elle su qu'il ne mentais pas. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en cet homme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom. Alors pour lui répondre elle étira lentement ses lèvres et dévoila une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées et parfaitement sales aussi... Elle lui sourit de tout son cœur. Son premier sourire... son premier sourire lui était destiné. A lui. A Jacob. L'homme à qui elle devait la vie. Son sauveur...

10 minutes plus tard, la totalité du contenu de l'assiette avait terminé dans l'estomac de la jeune fille, sous les yeux plein d'étoiles de Jacob et le regard amusé de Billy. Pas de doute, cette petite était une louve. La vitesse à laquelle son corps se régénérait était impressionnante. Déjà sa peau avait retrouvé ce qui devait être sa couleur d'origine. Un brun lumineux et vif comparable à la couleur du caramel. Et ce malgré la couche de saleté encore bien présente sur elle. Oh bien sur son corps était toujours affreusement maigre, mais sa vie n'était plus en danger maintenant.

« -Dit moi au fait quel est ton nom gamine ? »

Elle se figea instantanément et baissa la tête. Jacob perdit son sourire idiot et son air totalement subjugué pour s'approcher doucement d'elle et passer sa main sur sa nuque, comme pour la consoler d'un chagrin avenir. Elle se courba et répondit d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Je sais pas... m'sieu Summers y m'app'lait l'monstre... et pis 'd'sait que l'monstres bah 'sont pas droit d'voir... nom »

Les muscles des bras de Jake tressautèrent, et son visage eu un tic nerveux. Billy quand à lui ferma les yeux. A vrai dire il s'y attendais... Des gens qui avait enfermer cette pauvre petite dans une cave n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine de l'appeler par son nom. Ou même de lui en donner un...

Jacob quand à lui avait les yeux fixé sur elle. Il observait sa tête baissé, ses épaules rentrées, son dos courbé. On aurait dut que toute la douleur du monde reposait sur ses épaules... Puis il eu une idée. Il lança un clin d'œil à son père qui ne comprenait plus rien et doucement s'approcha d'elle.

« dit moi. Si tu n'a pas de nom. Sa te plairait qu'on t'en donne un ? »

Immédiatement elle releva la tête vers lui en un craquement douloureux. Les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« Mais, l'nom, on m 'dit l'nom c'pour l'gens. Moi 'suis pas gens... moi... moi 'suis mo-monstre... »

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

« Tu trouve que moi j'ai l'air d'un monstre ? »

« Hein ? Non ! Toi t'es un gentil ! T'm'a sorti d'là bas ! T'peux pa et monstre ! Monstre c'mechant ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire en bougeant frénétiquement les bras.

« Pourtant on se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi. »

« Qu'et qu'tu veux dire ? » elle pencha la tête.

« Tu t'es déjà transformé en loup géant n'est ce pas, »

Elle perdit toute ses couleurs. L'espoir qui brillait dan ses yeux disparu, remplacé par une terreur sourde et grouillante. Elle recula.

« -Co... comment ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, nous nous ressemblons. » Il lui caressa doucement la tête les yeux pleins d'amour.« tu n'es pas la seule à qui s'est arrivé. Nous sommes plusieurs. Tu es autant monstrueuse que moi je le suis. »

Ses yeux se remirent à briller. Son cœur accéléra sa cadence. Jacob souris attendri. L'espoir était revenu.

« -C'est vrai ? Je, je suis pas un monstre ? Toi t'es pas monstre alors j'suis pas non plus ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Il lui sourit gentiment tandis que de grosses larmes s'accumulaient aux coin de ces beaux yeux bleu.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle dé-sera les lèvres et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Un sourie qui le fit fondre instantanément. Il ne pu alors se retenir et doucement l'attira à lui. Il avait besoin de sa. De sa peau contre la sienne . De son odeur se mélangeant à la sienne. Elle ne le repoussa pas et , de toute ses forces il la pressa contre son sein. Il ferma fortement les yeux et inspira à plein poumons l'odeur dégagée par ses cheveux. Avant de légèrement froncer le nez.

Voyant la grimace de son fils Billy sourit malicieux avant de dit :

« Eh petite, si sa ne te dérange, pas tout a l'heure une amie va arriver, tu ira avec elle, t'a besoin de te décrasser. Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais tu fouette ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers le vieil indien et acquiesça lentement. Après tout ils lui avait sauvé na vie non ? Ils lui avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, alors c'était sûrement vrai... non ?

Néanmoins quand Jacob s'écarta d'elle, elle pressa son bras contre elle et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage se rétractant contre le bras d' Jake comme un cloporte sur lui même. Le pauvre jeune homme se retrouva littéralement plié en deux. Il dut la soulever à l'aide de son autre bras afin d'éviter de se casser en deux, et elle finit sur ses genoux accroché à sa nuque. La voyant si près de lui, les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent de rouge et il détourna la tête gêné. Certes son comportement était enfantin, mais assise à califourchon sur une de ses jambes elle avait l'air de tout sauf d'une enfant... Cela fit beaucoup rire Billy.

« Alors dit moi, si tu n'a pas de nom, on peux t'en trouver un » Proposa le jeune homme façon peu discrète de changer de conversation qui fit redoubler les rires du vieil indien.

Elle réfléchi quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je... d'accord... »

Le jeune homme la regarda longuement... un nom... Qu'est ce qui pourrais la qualifier...Sa n'allait pas être facile... Son avis à lui n'était pas vraiment impartial... elle était tout pour lui... son soleil... la maîtresse du moindre de ses actes, la gardienne de ses nuits... Il sursauta soudain à cette pensée...nuits... loup...lune ? Il eu un sourire et lui dit...

« Que pense tu de Luna ? C'est joli non ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux marrons du Quileute les deux bras toujours crochetés à son cou.

« Lu... Luna ? … J'trouve... joli... oui joli ! »

Un sourire radieux fleurit sur les lèvres de Jacob en réponse à la grimace timide sur les lèvres craquelées face à lui. Son nom.. Il lui avait donné son nom... Quelque part c'était quelque chose de symbolique... Cette idée lui plu énormément et il ne pu se retenir d'enfouir son sourire idiot dans le creux de l'épaule de Luna.

« Alors va pour Luna, bienvenu dans la tribu petite » Ria l'ancien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien des années.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Émilie et Sam entrèrent dans la petite maison des Black. La jeune femme embrassa Billy et Jacob avant de s'arrêter face à Luna. Les deux se regardèrent pendant d'interminables secondes sous les yeux de leurs imprégnés quand tout d'un coup la plus vieille sourit et tendis doucement sa main a sa cadette qui la fixait toujours.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Émilie. Tu doit être Luna, c'est bien sa ? »

« Comment t'le sait ? T'es magic ? »

La jeune femme rigola doucement. Le petit coté enfantin qu'elle voyait transparaître dans ce regard méfiant lui donnait du baume au cœur. Un peu comme si cette fille n'avait jamais rien vu de la vie. En songeant à ce que lui avait raconté Sam, elle pensa que c'était sûrement le cas. Elle sentie gonfler en elle une boule chaude et douce, aussi tendre que les duvets des plumes d'un poussin. Cette boule, c'était l'instinct qu'on toutes les femmes en elles, l'instinct maternel.

Luna quand à elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Son regard migra de Sam à Jacob puis Jacob , Sam, et encore Jacob. Puis elle s'exclama.

« Toi, tu ressemble à Jacob » Et elle le pointa du doigt les sourcils froncés, méfiante.

Le dit Jacob vint s'asseoir à coté de son imprégnée, sur le vieux canapé et lui expliqua doucement.

« Je te l'ai expliquer tout à l'heure Luna, c'est Sam, et c'est un loup lui aussi. »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux bleu de la jeune louve.

« Alors, Sam , Jacob, et moi, c'est tout pareil ? »

« C'est sa, on forme tous les trois, et avec 5 autres personnes ce que l'on appelle une meute. »

« Et c'qui l'chef ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent incrédules.

« Eh bien... » commença Jake.

« C'est Jacob » répondit immédiatement Sam un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Elle tourna de grands yeux admiratif vers le loup à coté d'elle.

« Vrai ? T'es l'chef ? »

« Oui... plus ou moins » il lança un regard meurtrier à Sam avant de rajouter « mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un chef ? »

« Bah, t'as dit une meu.. meute eh bah une meute c'est un groupe, eh bah un groupe y à forcément un chef...non ? »

« oui... sa se tiens... » acquiesça Émilie.

Elle ajouta « Bon, si on allait toutes les deux dans la salle de bain Luna ? On va laisser les garçons discuter entre eux comme sa hein ? »

La brunette acquiesça. Cette femme la mettait en confiance. Elle se sentais bien avec elle. Elle logea sa main brûlante dans celle plus fraîche de la fiancée de Sam. Toutes les deux partirent à l'étage après que l'adolescente ai jeter un dernier regard à son sauveur.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se referma sur elles deux, Émilie débarrassa délicatement le corps maigre de Luna des bouts de chiffon malodorants qui la couvrait encore . L'état de celui-ci la frappa de plein fouet. Les bras, les jambes, le ventre, le buste, tout était d'une maigreur alarmante. Ses cotes saillaient sous sa peau, les os de ses hanches, de ses omoplates, de ses clavicules, semblaient prêt a percer la fine membrane de sa peau, ses seins n'étaient plus que deux morceaux de chair flasque sur sa poitrine, totalement dépourvue de graisse. Luna lança un regard timide et intimidé à la jeune femme. Celle ci secoua la tête vigoureusement et lui sourit de ses lèvres déchirées. L'adolescente s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa un doigt délicat sur l'une des cicatrices qui striaient le visage d'Émilie.

« Sam, il à du et' très triste... moi je crois... quand il à déchiré le visage... »

Émilie n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

« que... Comment tu sais que c'est Sam qui a fait sa... ? »

« Quand Sam il t'regad', il a des yeux d'amour, mais très trist' aussi. Et pis, Sam c'est un.. un loup, un loup comme moi ? Et moi j'sais qu'si j'faisais sa à quelqu'un pour qui j'aurais les yeux d'amour, je serais très triste... cul-culpabilité ? »

Émilie n'en revenait pas. Cette fille, cette adolescente qui lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure avec son langage maladroit et laborieux, avait tout compris en un coup d'œil. Elle fut envahis d'une affection sans borne pour cette paire d'yeux bleu qui la regardaient avec toute la compassion du monde. Elle devait sûrement avoir vécu l'horreur dans cette cave sombre et froide, pourtant, pourtant depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pas une fois elle n'avait eu l'air triste ou abattue, ou encore traumatisé par cette expérience. Non elle se contentait de regarder ce qui se passait autours d'elle avec de grands yeux curieux.

« Allez Luna, c'est pas tout mais si tu le prenait ce bain ? »

« oui... mais à quoi qu'sa sers un bain ? »

« A enlever toute la saleté qui est sur toi ma chérie »

Et tandis qu'Émilie se retournait pour remplir la baignoire, Luna observait son nouvel ignorait totalement la fonction de la plupart des objets présents dans cette pièce et étudia savamment chacun d'eux, comme face à un problème insurmontable. Émilie l'observait du coin de l'œil et ne pu retenir un sourire en la voyant le nez à quelques centimètres de la bombe de mousse à raser posé sur un étagère à coté du miroir.

Une fois la baignoire remplie La jeune fiancée se tourna vers l'imprégnée de Jacob et lui fit signe de venir. Celle ci fermement accroché au truc informe qu'elle portait sur le dos quelques minutes plutôt avança à petites pas, les yeux vissé sur la baignoire, comme intimidée par l'eau qui remplissait cette cuve. Elle jeta un regard peu rassuré à son aînée qui voyant son trouble la rassura doucement. Elle lui caressa le bras d'une main et lui dit

« Ne t'inquiète pas, se n'est que de l'eau, tu n'a qu'a t'asseoir là dedans et je vais te laver les cheveux et le corps. Il te suffira de m'observer et tu répéteras les mêmes gestes à chaque fois que tu te lavera. D'accord ? »

Elle ne répondis pas mais hocha lentement la tête et entra une jambe dans l'eau. Toute son appréhension disparue quand elle fut installée. La température était agréable et cela avait arrêté les démangeaisons qu'elle ressentais sur ses plaies mal cicatrisées.

Émilie retroussa les jambes de son pantalon couleur terre et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire dans le dos de Luna. Elle sortis de sons sac un shampoing ainsi qu'un gel douche qu'elle posa à coté d'elle. Puis, à l'aide du pommeau de douche encore allumé elle inonda la tête de Luna qui couina de surprise.

« chaud ! » s'exclama l'adolescente.

« C'est agréable hein ? » lui demanda Émilie.

« agréable ? »

« Oui agréable, ça te fait du bien ? »

« Oh ! Oui c'agréable ! très très bien agréable ! »

La jeune femme ne put se retenir de rire face à l'enthousiasme de Luna qui ressemblait à une petite fille à qui sa mère donnait le bain. Elle s'amusait à prendre de l'eau dans ses deux mains jointes et à la lancer en l'air, la regardant ensuite retomber avec des yeux illuminés de curiosité et d'intérêt.

Plus tard, lorsque Émilie lui lava les cheveux , on aurait presque dit qu'elle allait se mettre à ronronner de plaisir. Doucement les doigts d'Émilie massèrent le crane de l'adolescente qui fermais les yeux sous le traitement. Personne , avant n'avait touché à sa tête avec autant de précaution. On lui avait frappé, tiré, cogné, mais jamais massé. Une larme silencieuse coula doucement le long de sa joue caramel.

Elle repensa à Jacob, à ce garçon si doux et si tendre avec elle. Il avait été la première figure rassurante et amicale qu'elle avait vu de toute sa vie. Et il allait devenir la personne à qui elle confirait sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une lumière, qu'elle n'avait pas les connaissance que ces gens avait. Elle qui avait passé sa vie seule ou en compagnie de cet homme vil et cruel qui passait son temps à la frappé ou l'insulter... Elle ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur. Mais elle était tout de même capable de comprendre certaines choses, il suffisait de lui expliquer. Elle comprenait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir se battre contre ce qu'ils appelaient les sangs froids... Et sa ne la dérangeait pas. Car d'après Billy, c'était ces choses qui était à l'origine de cette métamorphose...elle avait don été condamnée à cette cave à cause d'eux... C'était eux qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était... ce que les gens appelait monstre... à cause d'eux elle avait eu tellement mal...

« J'ai fini Luna, je vais passer à ton corps maintenant d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête brusquement tirée de ses pensées, et comme depuis le début, se laissa docilement faire par les mains douce et habiles d'Émilie.

Du coté des hommes Sam et Jake étaient tous les deux assis face à face. Depuis que leurs imprégnées respectives était parties à l'étage, les discussion allaient bon train.

« Sam, pourquoi t'a dit que c'était moi L'alpha ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas. Écoute tout a l'heure pendant que tu t'occupas de Luna, je suis rentré chez moi. Et las bas j'ai surpris Paul et Embry en train de se bouffer mutuellement le nez. Eh bien j'ai été totalement incapable de les arrêter, il a fallu que je leurs ordonne plusieurs fois de stopper ses conneries pour qu'ils m'écoutent. Mon autorité ne fait déjà plus effet... »

Jacob pris le temps d'assimiler ce que son... ex-Alpha venait de lui dire... Alors comme sa son père avait raison... Son loup avait pris la place qui lui revenait de droit sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il lui fallait prendre sa place. Il poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme.

« Jacob, » l'interrompis son père alors qu'il allait parler « Je crois que sa n'est pas la seule chose qu'il faut que tu sache. »

Ah bon parce qu'il y avait encore autre chose ? Décidément c'était son anniversaire ou quoi ? Que de nouvelles réjouissantes il avait la...

« Qu'est ce que je dois savoir alors ? »

« Tout à l'heure j'ai téléphoné à Sue , et au vieux Quil. Ils sont d'accord avec moi, sur le fait que Luna étant une louve et ton imprégnée n'aura à proprement parler pas de rang dans la meute. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il pris le temps de réfléchir avant de continuer « tu sais que la meute marche comme une meute de loup à l'état sauvage, avec un Alpha a sa tête et les autres qui lui obéissent... »

« Oui... » l'encouragea son fils sous l'œil attentif de Sam.

« Eh bien , dans la nature une meute et normalement commandée pas par un seul loup qui détiens tout le pouvoir, mais pas un couple dominant. Ils on tout les deux l'autorité, le mal faisant figure de chef, et la femelle d'une sorte de mère pour le reste de la meute . Et je crois, en fait nous croyons tous que c'est ce qui va se passer pour Luna, elle aura un statu particulier, tu ne pourra pas lui donner d'ordres... en quelque sorte. »

Avant même que Jake eu le temps de penser à répliquer un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête. La mâchoire du jeune Black se décrocha alors. Devant eux se tenaient les deux jeune femmes. Émilie restait en retrait et regardait avec une pointe de malice les yeux globuleux de Jacob s'accrocher à sa jeune amie. Sam ne put retenir un sourire nostalgique. Sa lui rappelait la première fois ou il avait vu sa fiancée. Il avait sensiblement eu la même réaction : les bras ballants les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Luna se tenait debout devant eux, complètement métamorphosée.

Les plaies qu'elle avait sur le visage et le corps n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir, la cicatrisation ayant accompli son travail. Elle portait un t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle sûrement piqué dans la penderie de Jacob, ainsi qu'un jogging déformé aux jambes retroussées sur ses pieds. Sa peau, débarrassée de toute sa crasse et ses plaies, avait retrouvé ce qui devait être son état d'origine, lumineuse et éclatant de santé. Ses cheveux qui avent ressemblaient plus à un gros tas de queues de rat entremêlé les une dans les autres, était maintenant lisses et reposaient sur ses épaules et arrivaient à la courbure de son dos. Une mèche serpentait sur son front pour tomber sur le coté droit de son visage.

« Ben dit dont » s'exclama Billy « En voilà une jolie fille ! »

Immédiatement, Luna à l'entente de ce compliment de la part du vieil indien rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se cacha derrière Émilie qui éclata de rire.

Puis, Luna perçu un mouvement près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et immédiatement se perdit dans ce regard qui l'hypnotisait. Elle se perdit dans les yeux de Jacob qui doucement s'approchait d'elle.

« Je crois que cette fois on peut dire que tu es officiellement la bienvenue dans la meute et la famille »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire solaire et d'un baiser abandonné sur la joue encore maigre de la jeune fille.

Une meute... une famille... elle était accepté quelque part... enfin.. Luna ne pu retenir quelques larmes traîtresses... Enfin quelqu'un lui donnait sa chance... la chance d'exister. Elle ne pu se retenir et sauta dans les bras chauds de son Alpha en de grands éclats de rire Elle était heureuse. Pour la première fois elle était heureuse, et elle riait. Il lui avait donné son premier moment de bonheur, Jacob Black... son sauveur.


End file.
